nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunari the Echidna
Appearance Lunari is a tall, light-blue colored echidna, with long dreadlocks and dark blue eyes. She can easily be identified by the long, asymmetrical, jagged-edged white marking on her face, going from her right eye down her cheek. She usually wears a knee-length, navy blue, long-sleeved dress embroidered with white tribal patterns on the bottom, along with black leggings, black flats, and white gloves. She usually carries a small white sport bag, packed with all of the things she needs. Personality Lunari is generally an easygoing person. However, she is rather shy, and doesn't take attention very well, usually just laughing or acting embarrased. She is very polite, friendly, and tries to be helpful. Often, she finds herself lost in thought; and, as such, needs a lot of "private time" to think. She is typically very hardy emotionally, and will not let insults get to her. However, when she is annoyed, she can be really smart-mouthed, and sarcastic. History Lunari descends from a small tribe of echidnas that had survived the Perfect Chaos attack. The tribe had inhabited land on the very edge of the Mystic Ruins. When Angel Island was brought into the air, following the attack, Lunari's tribe was left behind, and spared from the attack. Lunari lived in a small village since she was a child. Her parents loved her, though they never knew of her powers. Then, when she was still rather young, the village was struck by natural disater. Lunari and her parents were unharmed, but they were the only known survivors. She then decided it would be best for her to leave, to find things out on her own. She left, and traveled the world freely until the present day. One day, however, Lunari met Dr. Eggman. He had found out about her by researching the tribe she descended from. He schemed to experiment on her, and use her telepathic abilities. He experimented on her, mutating her DNA. These mutations, as Eggman had hoped, separated her spirit from her body. Lunari was about to be the cause of Eggman's victory, but Sonic and Tails came to her rescue. In the process, Lunari unintentionally "joined" with Sonic, which confused all of them. Eggman got away, with Lunari's body, and set out to find the Chaos Emeralds. Helping Sonic and friends with her newfound power, they triumphed over Eggman together, and Lunari returned to her own body. However, what Eggman was unaware of, was that from that point on, Lunari was able to separate her spirit from her body willingly. Powers Lunari is a powerful telepath. She can communicate telepathically, which she does fairly often. Also, while communicating telepathically, she can allow others who aren't telepaths to communicate with each other telepathically. She can sense the presence of a person (or, in some cases, a ghost). She is capable of reading people's auras, too. Lunari is also capable of some degree of electrokinesis, though her powers here are limited. Unlike most electrokinetics, she cannot summon electricity, but she can very easily bend electricity to her will. This allows her to short-curcuit electronics, find power sources, and the like. After Eggman had experimented on her, she gained the ability to separate her own spirit from her body. When she separates her spirit from her body, her spirit looks like a smoky white cloud, with a faint glow. As a spirit, she can "join" with another person. This person can hear her voice inside their head, and their attacks will gain power, each attack glowing with spiritual energy. Lunari has great stamina with her powers, and can keep using them for extended periods of time (except for her spirit form, which does put a lot of strain on her). However, when she finally does get worn out, she tends to get headaches, and fatigue. Skills Lunari has a handful of skills. *Lunari can swim rather well. She cannot necessarily swim fast, but she can swim well. *Lunari is very elusive, making her good at espionage and escape artistry. She usually slips by unnoticed by taking advantage of a person's short attention span, knowing when they're not paying attention to what's around them. She also uses her telepathy in these situations to subliminally direct someone's attention away from her. *Like most echidnas, she can glide and climb walls. Weaknesses Lunari doesn't have too many weaknesses, but the ones she does have are easy to see. *Lunari is not cut out for being a leader. Not. At. All. *Lunari, at times, is rather frail physically, getting hurt rather easily. * In spirit form, Lunari's body is left completely vulnerable. As such, she has to find a safe place before she uses her spirit form. *Also, as a spirit, Lunari completely loses her electrokinetic abilities. Theme Song Trivia *Lunari's name was originally intended to be Luna. However, when the author (Lunari64) noticed that there were already a few characters with the same name, she changed the name to Lunari. *Lunari, like her creator, is left-handed. Category:Heros Category:Girls Category:Echidnas